Weil er sie genauso geliebt hat
by WeyrdSister
Summary: In der Zukunft wartet ein Mann auf einen Anruf: die Frau, die er am meisten geliebt hat, liegt im Sterben


**Disclaimer:** Wie auch schon vorher erhebe ich nicht den Anspruch auf Dragonball in irgendeiner Form. Die verwendeten Charaktere gehören nicht mir, aber die Idee ist (hoffentlich) meine. Deshalb bitte ich darum, diese Geschichte NICHT ohne mein Einverständnis an anderer Stelle zu veröffentlichen. 

_Anmerkungen: In der folgenden Geschichte werden die Ereignisse von Dragonball GT außer Acht gelassen und zwar einfach aus diesem Grund: Ich kenne die Serie nicht (wirklich)._

**Weil er sie genauso geliebt hat**

Ich lehne mich in meinem Sessel zurück und warte. Wie auch in den letzten Tagen. Auf das Klingeln des Telefons. In der Stille scheint das Ticken der Uhr umso lauter. _Tick - Tack; Tick - Tack; Tick - Tack_. Unaufhaltsam vergeht die Zeit. Die Nachmittagssonne scheint durch das Fenster und taucht alles in ein mildes Gelb. Ist das Telefon auch richtig angeschlossen? Zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag zwinge ich meine müden Knochen zum Aufstehen und gehe die wenigen Schritte zum Telefon. Natürlich ist alles in bester Ordnung.

"Er wird sich schon melden, Yamchu" klingt es verschlafen hinter mir. Pool ist von ihrem Mittagsschlaf aufgewacht und schaut mich aus wässrigen Augen an. Ich versuche zu lächeln. Gute alte Pool. Sie schläft jetzt viel mehr als früher. Muss das Alter sein. Meine Beine sind wackelig und der Sessel sieht sehr einladend aus. Erleichtert sinke ich in die Kissen zurück.

Vor fünf Jahren Chichi und dann Krillin. Alle meine Freunde sterben. Sterben oder gehen fort. Nichts ist so, wie es einmal war. Und jetzt ... nein, ich will noch nicht daran denken. Nicht bevor er anruft.

Pool ist schon wieder eingeschlafen. Die Uhr zeigt mir, dass schon wieder zwei Stunden vergangen sind. Das gelbe Licht vom Nachmittag bekommt goldene und orangefarbene Töne. 

Plötzlich! Das Telefon! Es klingelt! Ein Mal. Zwei Mal. Drei Mal. Vier Mal. "Hallo? Yamchu am Apparat." Trunks ist am anderen Ende der Leitung. Er klingt angespannt. "Es ist so weit. Ja. Bin schon unterwegs." Ich lege auf. Eile ist geboten, dennoch nehme ich mir Zeit, meine Jacke zu holen und dem Chauffeur Bescheid zu geben. Pool schläft noch immer. Ich wecke sie nicht. Wenn sie aufwacht wird sie wissen, wo ich bin.

Der Wagen hält vor dem Hauptwohngebäude der Capsule Corporation. Ich steige aus und klopfe an der Haustür. Mein Herz schlägt so schnell wie in vielen Jahren nicht mehr. 

Bra öffnet mir die Tür. Sie ist blass und ihre Augen glänzen mit unvergossenen Tränen. Wie alt ist sie jetzt? 25? 30? Egal. Wortlos schließt sie die Tür hinter mir. Als sie spricht, versucht sie, gesammelt zu klingen. Es gelingt ihr nicht. "Sie ... sie sind oben ... bei ... ihr." An dieser Stelle kullern ihr die Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Ich kann nicht anders, als sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Sie beruhigt sich schnell wieder und führt mich durch den Flur die Treppe nach oben zum Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern. Das Haus wirkt groß und leer. Doktor Briefs und seine Frau sind schon vor langer Zeit gestorben. Bulma konnte sich nie dazu bringen, in ein anderes Haus zu ziehen.

Bra nimmt meine Hand und öffnet die Tür zum Schlafzimmer. Der Anblick, der sich mir bietet zerreißt mir fast das Herz. 

Die Gestalt auf dem Bett wirkt klein und zerbrechlich. Eine Sauerstoffmaske bedeckt Mund und Nase, ihr Atem geht schwer. Hellblaues Haar umrahmt das Gesicht auf dem Kissen. 

Selbst im Alter ist Bulma etwas besonderes geblieben. Andere Leute bekommen graues oder gar weißes Haar. Nicht so Bulma Briefs. Bulmas Haar wurde mit den Jahren immer heller, aber es blieb blau. Ich lächle innerlich, dass ich gerade jetzt an ihre Haare denken muss. Sie liegt im Sterben.

Vor einigen Tagen war Bulma im Bad einfach zusammengesackt. Die Ärzte im Krankenhaus diagnostizierten einen Herzinfarkt und taten alles, um ihren Zustand zu bessern. Doch ohne Erfolg. Als es klar wurde, dass sie sich nicht mehr erholen würde, hatten die Ärzte ihren letzten Wunsch erfüllt: zu Hause zu sterben. 

Unter der Maske sieht ihr Gesicht eingefallen aus, die Augen geschlossen. Vegeta sitzt an ihrer Seite und hält ihre Hand. Stumm. Mit ernstem Gesicht. Er schaut nur kurz auf, als ich das Zimmer betrete. Trunks steht hinter seinem Vater. Die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst. Er nickt mir zu. Bra lässt meine Hand los und gesellt sich zu ihrem Bruder. Müde lehnt sie den Kopf an seine Schulter. 

Vorsichtig trete ich an das Bett heran und beuge mich über die zerbrechliche Gestalt darin. Mit zitternden Fingern streiche ich ihr einige Haare aus dem Gesicht und küsse sie sanft auf die Stirn. Bulma öffnet langsam die Augen. Ihr Blick wandert zu mir und ihre Lippen formen lautlos meinen Namen. Ich kann nur nicken. Sie versucht zu lächeln und schließt wieder die Augen.

_Tick - Tack; Tick - Tack; Tick - Tack_. Die Zeit vergeht. Durch das Fenster fallen die tief orangefarbenen Strahlen der Abendsonne. Erfolglos versuche ich, auf meinem Stuhl eine bequemere Position zu finden. Bra hat sich hinter ihren Vater auf die Bettkante gesetzt und ist, an Vegetas Rücken gelehnt, eingeschlafen. Trunks sieht mit verschränkten Armen aus dem Fenster. Dieser Stuhl macht mich verrückt! Schwerfällig stehe ich auf. Vom langen Sitzen sind meine Gelenke ganz steif. Vorsichtig gehe ich ein paar Schritte. Ich tue so, als ob ich die Photographien, die an der Wand hängen, betrachten würde, doch in Wahrheit sehe ich viel weiter. Bilder aus der Vergangenheit tauchen vor meinem geistigen Auge auf. Einige liegen sehr weit zurück, andere weniger. An manche erinnere ich mich sehr gerne, aber manche möchte ich am liebsten vergessen. 

Mit einem Schlag werde ich aus meinen Träumereien gerissen. Bulmas schwere Atemzüge haben sich in eine unregelmäßiges Keuchen verwandelt. Es ist ein schreckliches Geräusch und einmal mehr verdamme ich meine Hilflosigkeit. Diesen Kampf kann keiner für sie kämpfen. Egal ob Saiyajin oder nicht. Keine Dragonballs oder göttlichen Mächte können ihr helfen. Bra greift ängstlich nach der Hand ihres Bruders, als sich die Atemzüge ihrer Mutter auch schon wieder normalisieren. 

Ein taubes Gefühl macht sich in meinem Körper breit. Wie lange soll das noch gehen? Wie lange soll sie noch so daliegen und sich quälen? Wie lange will Vegeta noch mit unbewegter Miene an ihrem Bett sitzen? Ein Teil von mir bewundert ihn, ein Teil von mir hasst ihn wegen seiner scheinbaren Emotionslosigkeit. Aber wie immer findet der Gefühlssturm tief in seinem Inneren statt. Gut verborgen vor allen anderen. 

Plötzlich bekomme ich eine Antwort auf meine Fragen. Bulmas Hand verkrampft sich um die ihres Mannes. Sie holt tief Luft. Einmal. Zwei Mal. Dann ist es still. 

Für einen Moment habe ich das Gefühl, wahnsinnig zu werden. Das war's? Einfach so? In den Kinofilmen halten doch alle immer noch große Abschiedsreden. Ich ringe mit meiner eigenen Fassungslosigkeit. 

Bra hat das Gesicht in Trunks Sweatshirt vergraben und lässt ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Trunks selbst scheint wie betäubt und mit seiner Trauer schon weit hinter den Tränen zu sein. Geistesabwesend streicht er über das Haar seiner Schwester. 

Ich würde so gerne etwas für sie tun, aber ich kann nicht. Alles scheint zu viel zu sein. 

Vorsichtig löst Vegeta Bulmas Hand von seiner. Behutsam legt er sie auf die Bettdecke. Mit weiterhin unbewegter Miene löst er die Sauerstoffmaske von ihrem Gesicht. Er beugt sich über sie, bis sich ihre Stirnen berühren und für einen Augenblick zeigen sich Trauer und Schmerz im Gesicht des Saiyajins. 

Dann steht er auf und verlässt zum ersten Mal nach vielen Stunden die Seite seiner Frau. Ich sehe nicht, was er tut, denn ich kann nur auf das Bett starren. 

Eine Hand legt sich auf meine linke Schulter. Ich schaffe es doch, meinen Blick vom Bett zu lösen. Vegeta. Vegeta steht neben mir. Für einen Moment schauen wir uns an. Er nickt. Ich nicke zurück. Dann verlässt er den Raum. 

Langsam lasse ich mich auf den unbequemen Stuhl sinken und die Erkenntnis, die sich mir in den letzen Minuten verwehren wollte, trifft mich. _Sie ist tot_. 

Viele Stunden später, der Morgen graut, begleitet mich Trunks zur Tür. Wir bleiben im Flur stehen. Keiner von uns spricht. Ich nehme meine Jacke von der Garderobe. Ich sage ihm, dass er anrufen soll, wenn ich etwas tun kann. Er nickt. Ich will ihm zum Abschied die Hand reichen, als er mich in eine kurze, aber feste Umarmung zieht. Als ich die Türklinke schon in der Hand habe, höre ich Trunks hinter mir sprechen. "Es war Paps Idee." Ich schaue ihn fragend an. "Dich anzurufen war Paps Idee. Er sagte ‚Ich kann ihn nicht leiden, aber er hat ein Recht darauf. Er hat sie genauso geliebt, wie ich.' " 

_Fin_


End file.
